techxpertsfandomcom-20200213-history
Final Fantasy X
Final Fantasy X is the tenth installment in the popular Final Fantasy Series. It was developed and published by Square Soft (now known as Square Enix), released in 2001. Story Final Fantasy X is set in the world of Spira, a fantasy world haunted by a malicious monster named Sin. The game focuses on the character on the cover of the game, whose default name is Tidus. He lives in a city called Zanarkand, but it was attacked part-way during a blitzball game. During the panic, he meets up with Auron - a man shrouded in mystery, but known to Tidus as his father's friend. However, Tidus is eaten by Sin while trying to escape from Zanarkand. Tidus wakes up and finds himself alone in ancient ruins. After a quick sequence of attacks from fiends - monsters formed by torment - he finds himself on an Al Bhed ship where he meets Rikku - who tells Tidus that Zanarkand was destroyed 1000 years ago. Tidus helps the Al Bhed scavenge treasure from ancient ruins, but is then attacked again by Sin. Tidus wakes up in the middle of the ocean near a beach. The Besaid Aurochs, led by Wakka. Tidus shows off his blitz skills and is taken to Besaid Village by Wakka, where he meets Yuna - a young summoner who wants to defeat Sin by travelling to Zanarkand. While Lulu - who is almost as close to Yuna as a sister - refuses to have Tidus join in the pilgrimage, Yuna asks him to stay close by. As Yuna completes her first trial and the group is about to set off, Tidus attacked by Kimahri, Yuna's guardian. After defeating Kimahri in battle, Tidus is allowed to keep travelling with the group. The group set off on their pilgrimage, with lots of bumps and turns along they way, but eventually reaching their goals. Gameplay Players walk around on a world map, represented by the Tidus' sprite. When the player moves around, they will encounter groups of enemies, where the environment switches to a set area for turn-based combat. For an in-depth explanation of the battle system, click here. After winning a battle, characters will gain SP, which they can use to develop their stats in the Sphere Grid, an original but rather complicated leveling system that has been implemented in FFX. The game play usually just involves running from one end of a corridor from another, but there are some challenges the player must face during their journey called Cloisters. In the Cloister, the player must solve specific puzzles that involve a common theme, such as fire, lightning and ice. After a certain point in the game, the player will get access to an airship, which will allow them to travel anywhere they want. This is useful for finding and opening chests that the player may have previously missed, along with accessing some of the games mini-games. The mini-games in FFX have been described as "Made for ultimate player frustration", and this is true to some extent. A mini-game must be completed to almost impossible standards to achieve upgrades for Celestial Weapons, every character's ultimate weapon. Some examples include dodging 200 consecutive lightning bolts in the Thunder Plains, or winning the chocobo race with a time of 0:0 or less. While these are possible (yes, even the latter one), they require a lot of effort, luck and persistence.